Half life: Singularity Collapse
by Danger Close
Summary: William Wilks is many things, a former HECU Corpsmen, a CP , and a hater of the Combine. When the City 17 uprisings start he is ready to join the fight, but when two young women who "aren't from around here" cross paths with him, it will change his life and sent forth something greater then he could have expected.
1. Chapter 1

_**City: 17#**_

_**Date:202-**_

_**Status: Uprising in progress.**_

_**Action taken: Overwatch forces are engaged with anti citizens for control of the city.**_

_**Note: Anti citizen 1# is in A.O and is making way towards Citadel.**_

**_City 17# Train yard._**

This was it, people were rising up and fighting the Combine. He had been waiting for this day, it was why he buried his PCV vest meds and Desert Eagle in the first place. Through the train yard crept a man in a Civil Protection uniform. He was no Combine through, He heard the chatter of radio's and threw himself flat on a train car, the voices passed by "Roger that, Anti citizen's attacking Overwatch armory 13#, moving to intercept" came there cold, heart chilling voices as they pass by. If he was found he would be dead meat, he may be a CP, but he had deserted his post, at best he would be sent to Nova Prospect and at worse killed. Well he would have been sent to Nova Prospect if it were still there, all it was now was a hole in the ground after Freeman blew the place sky high.

He stopped at a small stone tablet and smiled before moving it over and digging into the ground,he hit something solid and brushed the dirt away to reveal a crate. Popping the top he found his old uniform, it's black and white camo not even faded, along with his P.C.V, the word's_ W. Wilks _ were written on a strip of tape on the front of the vest , he also had his helmet med packs and looked over the pistol, checking the laser sight to find it still worked.

"Every marine a riflemen" the saying rang in his head, he would need to find a rifle or SMG at some point if he wanted to be combat effective. He had learned this during his time with the HECU.

The Hazardous Environment Combat Unit was a detachment of USMC forces recon special forces, He had served as a corpsmen and had been one of the few soldiers to make it out of Black Mesa alive. He recalled the events of that day...

**May 16th 200-, Black Mesa Research Facility.**

"where the hell are we anyway" Tower, the squads machine gunner asked as the V-22 Osprey flew over the sands of New Mexican desert.

"Well the pilot thought we were heading for your mothers house, so far this all looks about right so far" Jackson, the squads Engineer qwiped, laughing at his own pained them little mind, he was checking his supply's one last time before fishing a small black and white book out of his pack, the words on the front read _**"Strike Witches" .**_

"Your still reading that shit"? Jackson asked, finding a new target for his jibes in the manga freak siting across from him.

"Yes" he said bluntly, turning a page.

"But it's backwards and there's no color"

"So? It doesn't effect the storytelling"

"your fucking weird man" he said going back to making fun of Tower again. Wilks looked at Shepard, the unit's Sniper and his eyes were wide as if he was seeing a monster.

"Hey, Shepard, you OK?" he asked the man who was looking out the side of the Osprey.

Before he got his replie, a explosion sounded off from outside.

"HOLY SHIT, GOSSE 3 IS DOWN"! one of the pilots yelled over the intercom.

The soldier at the door fell out before he could tell them what was happening, and the next thing Wilks knew they hit the ground HARD!

"What...what the fuck was that"? someone yelled. One of the Marines poked his head out of the Osprey only for a bolt of green lighting to nealy hit him.

"FUCK,CONTACT FRONT"! he yelled firing his rifle forwards into the haze the crash had caused. Wilks climbed out and jumped for cover behind the wing, he swiched the safety of his pistol and took aim.

He saw a...monster with one large eye and three arms,two on the side and one in the middle, he pulled the trigger sand watched the thing fall to the ground.

The rest of the firefight was a blur, more of those things showed up and they fell back through a car tunnel to some cliffside walkways, Shepard had been hit and Wilks was pulling him the entire way. When they stopped at the walkways, Wilks realized that the sqaud was down to him, Jone's and Shepard, Jone's was covering them as they ran towards a small shed when he took a hit, Wilks place Shepard down and ran to the man, only for an explostion to send him flying andknock him out. When he came to one of those things was looking over him, he rose up and stabed it with his knife, it was stuck in there good and he left it.

He must have lost a good amount of blood because he pasted out again and when he came to, a small group of marines had found him and taken him to the foward operations base sent up on the outskrits of black mesa,he asked about Shepard but no one knew anything about where his friend could be.

No one knew what had happend to Shepard from what they told him.

He got up from his cot and armed up, when asked what he was doing he replied "we don't leave marines behind"

...W...

Wilks, the was ready,he put his helmet on his head and dusted his square framed glasses one last time before standing up and moving on. He moved into one of the city cannal's, the combine were busy fighting in the streets, no one would watch the cannal's would they?His Plan was to link up with the rebel's and help them move push on towards the citadel.

He waded his way through the wast deep water, his pistol rasied.

"EEMM PPLLEEMM"! something ahead yelled out, he turned on his flashlight to see a pair of zombies ahead. Headcrab's covering there faces, there nails long and sharp. They turned seeing the light and pulled them self's towards him.

BAM...BAM...

Two gunshots rang out as the beast fell to the ground dead, he could hear boots on pavement above running towards him.

"how can this day get any worse"? he asked himself.

As if telling him, a green flash happend to his front and as the light cleared, a girl no older then 16 in a blue jacket with silver hair and white legings along with a youger one no older then 14 in a black...dress wore a tie and white hair stood before him.

Above he could hear the combine moving ever closer and more zombies behind him. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place...


	2. Chapter 2

**On the subject of my mistake's last chapter, i will say this, one, When i say he's not like other CPs i mean he's like Barney, he just want's to help people out, he's not your "Pick up that can" kind of guy.**

**I will try to improve my grammer and spell checking.**

**Location:City 17#**

**Status: Uprising in effect.**

**Overwatch status: All Unit are ordered to shot Anti-Citzen's on sight.**

**Note:Failure to contain outbreak will result in off world reassignment. **

Have you ever had one of those days that goes great and then is ruined ? That was what Eila was having today, first Sanya plops down into her bed AGAIN (Not that she didn't enjoy this, it was just getting old) She had bought this little crystal from a traveling salesmen, the guy was kinda creepy, he spoke with a lisp and wore the worst suit Eila had ever seen, strange thing was, he let her have the thing for free, he said she would pay him back soon. What a werido.

She was about to give it to Sanya when the alarm sounded, the Neuroi were attacking. They managed to take down the beast, but it was a decoy, she found out to late that the real one, a small drone housing the core had gotten the drop on Sanya it fired, the world slowed down as she threw herself in front of her love. The blast hit the crystal, in all the rush she had kept it hanging on her belt, and then there was a green flash and she and Sanya were...she had no clue.

Standing before them was a man dressed in an odd uniform, it was covered with black and white sploches all over, he held a large pistol in one hand and a combat knife in the other, he was a soldier, but not one she had ever seen.

"GET DOWN" he yelled pushing them aside as a hail of bullets spaterd around there feet. He rasied the gun and with a sharp retort returned fire at their unseen attackers,

"Unit 3 is down, fall back!" something yelled in a deep voice, as the sound of boots became softer, a deep horse moan came into earshot.

"Shit" the trooper said looking over the two witches, "We got to move" he spat out.

"What, no wait, were are we, whats going on"? the silver haired girl asked,

"No time kid, move it" he ordered pushing them both into a large pipe to there left, as they moved deeper in, Eila looked back to see shapes with large claws and heads shumbling towards them. The man rasied his gun and fired again, dropping the first shape and knocking the second to the ground. He the grabed an object from his vest and chucked it towards there pursuer's.

"What was-

"Frag out"!

"Oh crap" she yelled covering Sanya as a wall of dust and chucks of rock flew by. As the dust cleared the way they came was blocked off by rubble.

"What the hell are you doing? you almost killed me and Sanya" Eila yelled at him, his face lit up with concern.

"Oh my god, are you both OK"? he asks moving over to Sayna, checking for any wounds, his hands gliding over her body.

"Don't touch Sanya" she shouted at him, clawing at the man to get away. He kept her at bay until he was sure the girl was fine, he then looked at Eila, and grabbed at her foot tying to get the boot off her.

"Don't touch me, whats wrong with you..." she trailed off as he removed her boot, there was a pool of blood dripping out of it and a small wound on her foot, she hadn't even felt it until now.

"Fuck, i knew that frag was a bad idea, but we were low on option's" he said to himself poring a bottle of liquid on her wound, the green goo seemed to numb the pain as her wrapped the wound in bandages, speaking as he did so.

"What the hell are you two doing out? The uprising has started, it's far to dangerous for two kids to be...WAIT, kids, but the combine keeps us from reproducing"?

"What are you talking about? the Combine? Uprising? last i checked we were at war with the Neuroi"

"Neuroi...oh my god, no that can't be you" he said.

"So you do know about them"!

"But it's just a comic...it's not-WAIT"

His mind flashed back to black mesa,He had gotten separated from the rest of their squad after Black Ops attacked, damn goverment assassin's were cleaning up this mess, killing everyone, HECU or not.

He had met up with Shepard and a few other Marine's trying to escape through the transit system.

They rounded a corner guns raised to find two marines, gun raised at them.

"Shit, you scared the fuck out of us" they said lowering their weapons, they all agreed that the needed to get out of there.

We were a four man unit, one of us had an LMG with a few belts of ammo left,n he was our rear guard and fire support, he lined the wall as shpeard peered around a corner.

"Two Tango's, armed with MP5s" he said sticking his own weapon around the corner and firing it's grenade launcher, Screams followed as we pushed fowards, more Black ops were there, we ended up stuck in a fire fight with them, moving from crate to crate trying to get an advantage on these guys.

"Flank them" one of the black clad operater's yelled, reloading his weapon.

The man was sent fly as an shell load of buckshot slammed into his chest, killing him.

"Nice shot Thomas" Shepard shouted at the man wearing his green bandana with the shotgun shell's across his chest. He gave a thumb's up in return.  
The hallway was empty.

"Did we get them all...? The trooper with the LMG asked, as if to tell him, a bullet slice into his mask and sent him falling to the ground. From the shadows a women in the same black uniform as the men flipped past them, Shepard emptied his mag at her as she past by.

"The fuck was that"!

"who gives a shit, shot the bitch till she stops moving" Thomas shouts at you firing his SPAS-12 into the darkness.

Shepard swiched on his light and scanned the corners with it.

"Who the hell are these guys"? Thomas says nervosuly aiming his weapon about the room for any sigh's of movement.

A blur flipped past, Thomas pumping shell after shell into it, when the smoke cleared the women lie dead, her right arm hanging by a thread and her corpse riddled with buck shot.

"Jesus Thomas, you ever heard of over kill" ? I asked him as he pocked the body with the muzzel of his still smoking scatter gun.

"No" he replied pumping a spent shell from the weapon.

We saddle up and move further into the tunnel's trying to escape.

...

"HEY" someone shouts, snapping me out of my memory. Eila is waving a hand up to my face

"Are you OK"? shes asking, i seemed to have gotten lost in thought.

"Yes, but how did you get here"?

"we were fighting a Neruoi, but one got the drop on Sanya, i went to shield her but the blast hit this" she said holding up the gem.

"A Xen crystal, same as the one's a saw back at black mesa"

"Where"?

"Long story, not now, but were the hell did you get this thing" he said holding it. The scientist at Black Mesa had been researching these things.

"I bought it from a salesmen, creepy guy in a suit with-

"-a lisp, green eyes, "we've met" I said, I ended up getting cut off from Shepard, and went through hell trying to get out, I had just managed to make it back to the FOB only to find my comrade's dead, the place had been the sight of some great battle, most of the fallen were riddle with bullets, cluching one troopers dog tags in my hands I spat out "Black ops"!

As if to make his day just a bit worse, a squad of the killers had snuck up on him, covered from all angle's and with no chance of winning he looked down at his MP5 and wondered how many he could take with him before he went down. And then. That voice.

"It seems...your in a rather unwinnable scenario, Mr Wilks" a voice spat out, sounding almost inhuman in it's tone. The Black oprative's around him froze and from thin air walked a man in a suit with a briefcase, he stopped in front of me and adjusted his tie before he continued speaking.

"I have...an offer for you if you'll be so kind as to give me your ear" he went on, "I could gladly get you out of this" waving his hand at the kill squad.

"What are you"?

"Just an agent of...a higher power, that has an interest in people like yourself"

"If you would agree to our terms, we will gladly pull you out of this...situation"

with those words, an orb of green light appeared just as he had, floating above the ground with a hum.

"If you refuse, then we will leave you as you were" he spoke, the Black ops still posed to kill me when this ends.

With few option's, I nodded and stepped into the portal.

"You made the right choice, when the time comes...we will send two to aid you in our plan, good luck" I heard as the world went black.

"and I woke up here, in city 17 and found that these asshole's had taken over, worse was it was 20 years since black mesa" I told them finishing my story.

"So you never found your friend?" Sanya asked.

"No, and I don't even no if he got out.

"Wait, your saying that alien took over the planet"? Eila said.

"Yes"

"Why didn't your witches just stop them"?

"..."

"What"?

"We don't have any witches here"

"What, then how do you know about the Neuroi, and us witches"?

"Lets just say I'm more informed" I say, telling them their just charaters from an anime and pedo's jack off to their fanart might not be the best idea right now.

"OK, so does your foot fell fine"? I asked, the medical gel inside sometimes take time to heal a wound fully.

"It fines now" she says putting her boot back on. After checking over Sanya, much to Eila's dismay we get moving, deeper into the pipe and hopefully somewhere where we can link up with the rebel's and find out how to t these two home.

**Sorry if this is bad, I have spent five days writing it on and off, hope you injoyed it. **


End file.
